A Little Party Never Hurt Nobody
by emmper
Summary: Fairy Tail's going to have a party! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo so I was listening to Fergie's "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody" and I just had this vision of the Fairy Tail crew partying the night away since we don't really get to see too much of that side in the show! It's kind idea silly idea, but oh well. So enjoy!**

* * *

Walking to into the guild hall, I was immediately greeted by a pair of fighting mages. Natsu and Gray were at it again.

"Take this you icy bastard!" Natsu yelled as he punched with a fist full of fire. He hit Gray hard, but Gray maintained his ground.

"You call that a punch, ya pyro?!" Gray countered with his signature ice spears. Natsu easily melted it before it smashed into his face.

"Boys!" I shouted.

Both mages paused mid stance. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu gave me his signature grin and waved causing my heart to flutter in my chest. Next thing I saw was Natsu had been sent flying across the room. Gray had used his distraction as his opportunity to take Natsu out.

"There, that oughta shut him up," Gray brushed his hands and stormed away clad only in his boxers.

I sighed and looked at the mess they had left behind. Chairs and tables all over the damn place. So I started turning them back upright and moving them to their rightful place.

"Hello there Lucy," said a massive voice behind me.

I turned around and looked up, "Oh. Hey there Elfman."

"Here let me help you," he said, lifting a table up. "Those two aren't real men because they didn't clean up after themselves."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Haha, thank you Elfman. You're sweet."

"I try," he put the table down. "Do you know what those boys were fighting about?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Who ever knows." I straightened the last chair. "Well, that looks like all of them. But thank you for helping me. That's really nice of you."

"Yes, thanks to both of you guys," said a sweet voice.

"Ah, Big Sister!" Elfman smiled.

"Hey Mirajane! Natsu and Gray were tearing up the place," I said.

"Ah, I figured as much."

An arm draped around my shoulder. I looked and saw the wristband that matched mine. "Yea, but I totally won that one!" Natsu exclaimed.

The close contact nearly made me shiver. Natsu's face was just a few inches from mine...

"Ugh no you most did not Natsu," I said crossing my arms. "Gray clearly beat you. You got distracted and he beat you fair and square."

"Why'd you get distracted Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Well, Lucy walked in."

"There you go! Acting like a real man!" Elfman exclaimed. My body started to feel warm. _I never thought if it like that... _

Mira elbowed him. "Hey Elfman, I think Evergreen wants you."

"Wha-"

"Just go!" Elfman sauntered away.

"Natsu!"

"What?" He looked at me surprised.

"Can you get off me now? I'm not a rest post," I grumbled.

"But you're so comfy," he laughed as he nuzzled his head playfully into my neck._ Ugh he's just too cute. But people are watching. _

"Natsu, if you don't I won't let you sleep in my bed for a whole month," I said. That immediately got his attention. His stood upright and looked around. "Where's Gray?" He asked and went off looking for a rematch.

I sighed and Mirajane chuckled. I sat down at the bar, "And what are you laughing at?" I asked. Mira went around to behind the bar.

"Oh just you two. You're so cute together!" Mira smiled.

"Ugh not that again," I said grimly, remembering to when Mira had the same thing before and I had actually thought Natsu was going to confess to me under the Sola tree that one night. Man, was I dumb. However, I've been having trouble keeping those feelings from resurfacing because for a moment before Natsu asked about Virgo. I had seriously thought about what it would be like to be with Natsu. I guess you could say that's when I had truly began to realize my feelings for him. But that was a few months ago.

"Oh yea you never did tell me what you meant by that," Mira said as she picked up a plate to clean it.

"D-don't worry about it," I blushed.

"And what did you mean by, " won't let you sleep in my bed" earlier? To Natsu?"

"Just what I said. I won't let him sleep in my bed," I said matter of factly.

"So... He always sleeps in your bed?"

"Well yea, whenever he comes over. What are you getting at-" then it hit me. "Nononono! It's not like that!"

Mira started laughing and my face was growing redder by the second which made Mira laugh even harder.

I placed my head in my heads. Jeez, what am I going to do.

"What's so funny?" said a familiar voice.

I looked up from my hands saw Levy. "Levy! Thank goodness you're here!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Uhh... you okay Lucy?" Levy laughed.

"Yea I'll just tell you later," I gave her a knowing look. She understood and nodded her head.

Mira had finished laughing and was wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well gee I'm glad to take humor to my embarrassment," I said sarcastically.

Cana suddenly appeared next to me, "Hey what's up with all of the commotion. Fill me in."

Uh oh. Last thing I needed was Cana to know what it was.

Mira sensed my worry and said, "The Master's 89th birthday is coming up and I was telling Lucy and Levy that we should throw a huge party."

"Party? Now that's more like it!" Cana sipped her drink. "We barely even do anything social around here anymore."

"That is a good idea," I silently thanked Mira for the subject change. "Let's make it a surprise party. That wouldn't hurt right? He'll love it!"

"P-party?" Levy asked nervously.

"Yea. What's wrong with that?" I asked. I knew Levy was social, but she wasn't anti-social either. So I didn't quite understand her worry.

"We don't have to bring a date do we?" She asked quietly.

"No, not if you don't want to," Mira said.

"Why? Don't wanna ask Gajeel?" Cana chuckled.

"Cana! Keep it down!" Levy turned red.

"Damn, Levy I'm just teasing."

"Anyway!" I interrupted. Mira saved me. So now I'm gonna save Levy.

Mira caught on and said, "Yea, so I was wondering if you three would help me. One girl can't plan the whole party you know?"

"Yea," Levy and I agreed.

"So I was thinking of putting Levy in charge of expenses, Cana in charge of entertainment, and Lucy in charge of decorations! I'll do the food and drinks."

Cana burped, "As long as you pick the good stuff!"

Mira laughed and said of course she would.

Levy's face lit up, "Hey I have an idea!"

We all turned to her and listened. "Why don't we open the party to all of Magnolia? They love Master just as much as we do!"

"That's a wonderful idea Levy!" Mira smiled.

I lightly hit my palm with my fist, "Alright then it's settled!"

"What's settled?"

We all turned around to find Master standing behind us.

"Oh nothing!" Levy chirped.

Cana opened her mouth, but I slapped my hand over it before she could say anything just in case she spoiled it.

Levy and Cana both went there separate ways and Makarov just shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs.

"Phew," Mira and I puffed.

"So what's this I hear about a party?" the voice immediately sent my heart pounding.

"Dammit, Natsu! Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?"

"Creeping up behind me like that."

"Oh. Hey, why's your face red?" He asked. _Shit. _

"O-oh it's nothing it's just really, really hot in here," I fanned myself. Mira smiled and hummed her way to the other side of the bar away from us.

"Anyway, how'd you know about that? We literally just made the plans."

He pointed to his ears and sat down next to me, "Dragon slayer magic remember?"

"Ah, well yes. We are throwing a _surprise_ birthday party for Makarov," I confirmed.

"For Gramps?! That's so cool of you guys!" Natsu's face was full of excitement. "When is it?"

"I dunno. Probably a month or so from now," I tapped my chin and thought about it.

Natsu grabbed my hand and I swear I nearly had a heart attack. All this physical contact was putting me on edge. "Let's go together Luce! It'll be so much fun!"

_Did he mean as a date?_

"Why?"

"Well I wouldn't go with anyone else," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How come?" He still had my hand.

"Because I wouldn't _want_ to go with anyone else! Don't be silly Lucy," he gave me his signature grin. _Damn it all. _

I smiled, "That sounds pretty good actually."

"Yes!" he said jumping in the air. "It'll be your first party at Fairy Tail. We're gonna show you how to throw one!"_ I guess he forgot I'm helping to plan it._ Then he ran away looking for Happy.

I smiled after that goofy man and sighed. He may not see it as a date and that's fine with me. _I'll be just as happy to spend it with you Natsu. _

I turned in my seat and rested my chin in my hands. Mirajane came back over, "So did anything good happen while I was gone?"

"Eh, I guess you could say so," then I popped up. "I've got to get started with decorations! Which means I need to coordinate with Levy." I got out of my seat. "Thanks Mira! See you later!"

Running out of the guild, I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl.

My first Fairy Tail party! And I would get to spend it with my favorite pink haired dragonboy.

* * *

**Ya so, I'm having a hard time with my other fic, but I'm just going make this a few chapters. Nothing huge. I will try my best though.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here you go!**

* * *

**_Mirajane, Cana, Levi and I have spent our past few weeks planning a_**_**surprise**_**_ birthday party for Master. We've told everyone in the guild and in town. And somehow we've managed to keep the secret from the Master. But there are a lot of people coming. The guild is already pretty big, and then if you add a good portion of Magnolia - it's going to be one hell of a party. Mira's afraid we may not have enough space so she decided she's going to open up the back where the pool is so that there'll be more room. Thanks, to Levy we've managed to stay under budget, which isn't too small. Cana almost went over the top a couple times however Mira let her do as she pleased once. She said that Makarov loves hype parties, despite his old age. And I've pretty much got all the decorations ready! The party is next week, so now I just need to find a dress to wear. _**

**_Then there's the Natsu thing. He's been bouncing off the walls about this party. I never pegged him as a party guy, but it does make perfect sense. I'm actually really glad that we are going together, even if it is just as friends. But lately my mind has been drifting off into places... it probably shouldn't. Sometimes I just catch myself staring at him. The way he moves, talks, laughs I'm attracted to all of it. It feels weird writing this, but lately all I've wanted to do is touch him. Run my hands over his solid body. Just thinking about it now makes me warm. _**

**_I'm really, really looking forward to this party. _**

I closed my journal and stretched in my chair. The clock read 11:36. _Perhaps I should get in bed..._

Suddenly my window burst open and a pink haired Natsu stuck his head through, "Heya!" He smiled.

I sighed, "Natsu..."

He climbed all the way through and say on my bed, "Yea yea I know. Come in through the door. Yada-yada."

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the bed.

"The party's next week," he bounced on the bed.

"Yes I know," I chuckled. "You've been counting down ever since you found out about it." I pushed Natsu over a little so I could climb into the bed.

"But aren't you excited?!"

"Yes Natsu! Haha, I've told you this."

"You don't seem like it."

"Well planning can be real tiring," I said. "I'm more excited than you realize."

"Good," he said as he climbed in next to me.

Being this close to him was intoxicating. I could smell him from here. He smelled like firewood... and something else. Whatever it was I wanted to know. Because it was the best scent I had ever smelled in my entire life.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu whispered.

"Hm?" I moaned sleepily.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Mm, I need to find a dress."

"Can I come with you?"

I opened my eyes and turned to my other side so I was facing him. "You really wanna go?"

He nodded his head, "Yea why do you seem so surprised?"

"I dunno," my eyes started closing again. "Most guys don't wanna shop with girls."

"Well, as long as its you it'll be fine."

"Mmm, I dunno," I teased.

"Pleeeeeaaaase."

"Hm. Fine. Now let me go to sleep."

"Aye, aye Luce!" he said and patted me on the head. "You're the best."

"Mmm." was all I said before a comforting darkness overtook me.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy wake up!" someone was dragging me away from that comforting darkness.

"Mm?"

"C'mon Luce, we gotta go!" I felt something heavy on my body.

I rubbed my eyes groggily, "Natsu?"

Completely opening my eyes, it took me a second to take in the image before me. There was Natsu, straddling my body with his hands on my shoulders. He was shaking me. "Luuuuuuce."

"W-what are you doing?" the position we were in was both scary and exhilarating. I let my eyes gaze down his body, _hm he seemed to have lost his vest in the middle of the night. _

Though his scarf was still around his neck. I gulped.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. But I think he got the idea when he saw me look at his body and blush. "Oh." and he immediately climbed off of me.

Desperate to try and change the subject, I looked at the clock. "Natsuuuuu." I moaned and threw my head back into the pillow. "It's 8:30."

"Yea? So?" he sat on the floor next to my bed. "We gotta get you that dress!"

I turned and faced him, "You're more excited about this than I am. You're not even wearing the dress."

Natsu laughed, "True."

I smiled at him and closed my eyes, "Just gimme a few minutes."

Natsu got up and went into the kitchen. A little later I finally decided to get my lazy ass out of bed and get myself together. Once I grabbed a bite to eat, Natsu and I made our way to the shops.

* * *

Inside one of the shops, I was I'm the dressing room while Natsu waited outside. The dress I had on was a light pink one shouldered short dress. It was cute and it fit nicely on my body, but something about it was bothering me. I think it was the "cuteness" of it. It was cute, but not sexy. I definitely didn't want to go for "cute" at this party. So I unzipped the dress and shimmied out of it.

"Do you have one on yet?" Natsu's muffled voiced called from the other side of the curtain.

"Yea I did. But it-it just didn't look right. So I didn't really feel like coming out in it," I replied as I took another dress of its hanger.

"Alright."

The next dress I tried on was a black strapless dress with a hint of sparkle in the fabric. Normally I would go for such a dark color, but the lady had suggested I try it on, saying it would hug me right. And boy did it._ Man, I look pretty good in this._ Grinning, I opened up the curtain and posed, "What about this one?"

Natsu had been looking around, but when his head swiveled in my direction he stood up, "Wow, that looks good Luce!"

I pivoted and faced a different direction, "Really?"

I watched as his eyes raked up and down my body, his eyes lingering a little too long on my chest. _Natsu wasnt so naïve afterall. _He gulped and his face flushed a bit, "Y-yea it looks r-really good on, uh, you." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Should I get this one then?" I asked, feeling proud.

He nodded his head, his eyes wide. I giggled and went back into the changing room. As I was getting out of the dress, I heard light footsteps approach Natsu. "How's everything going?" The store owner asked.

"Oh, uh pretty well. We think she found a dress," Natsu replied.

"Good! Was it the black one?"

"Y-yes,"Natsu stuttered and I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Well I'm glad," she said, and then quieter. "Your girlfriend's gorgeous by the way."

I nearly dropped the dress and hanger.

"Oh, uh well she's not my girlfriend..."

"Really? I could've sworn you guys were together."

"Oh, um..."

"Anywho, you guys are really adorable. When you're done I'll wait at the register for you."

"T-thanks."

I continued putting my clothes back on, _I couldn't believe what I had just heard! People actually think we're a couple? We don't really act like it do we?_ I tried to think back to all times we'd been out in public together. And pretty much they were all where Natsu was hugging me, tackling me, nuzzling me or when he would give me a piggy back rid... _shit we really did act like it. _I shook it from my head as I opened the curtain once again with the black dress in hand.

"Oh, you ready?" Natsu hopped up from the sofa.

"Yea," I answered.

"Okcmonletsgo," he said quickly as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards the register.

I laughed at him on the way, poor boy was getting all embarrassed. But soon I found myself embarrassed when I realized he was touching me again and when we got to the cashier, she gave us a little smile. I figured it was best to just go along pretending that I hadn't heard anything and just let Natsu be the embarrassed one.

After I paid for the dress and we walked out of the store, Natsu's stomach growled.

"You're always hungry," I laughed. "I'll never understand that."

"Hey," he countered. "I'm a growing boy. I need my food."

"I know, I know," I said, looking around. We had been out all day in search for a dress and now it was starting to get dark. "So what do you wanna do? We can eat out, eat at the guild, or I can probably whip something up?"

Natsu's face lit up when he heard the last option, "Your food! Your food! It's always delicious." He jumped up and landed on my back.

"Okay, whoa-," I said adjusting to having him on my back. _What's he doin'?_

"Homeward!" Natsu shouted and pointed in the direction of my house.

"Natsu," I grunted, still trying to keep him up. "One: you're way too heavy for me to be doing this and two: it's not even your home."

"Hm, you're right you'll just be too slow," he said getting off my back.

My whole body rejoiced as the weight was lifted off of me. I already have enough back problems as it is... but next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air. Now _I_ was on _Natsu's_ back.

"W-what are you doing Natsu?!"

He grinned, "Nothin'! We'll just be faster this way!"

As he walked I could feel my chest pressing up against his back and I became warm at the thought. Surely he had felt them. I mean who wouldn't. This man is a mystery sometimes I swear...

* * *

When we finally made it to my place, he set me down and I unlocked the door. "Food, food!" Natsu chanted. So I immediately went into the kitchen and started cooking. It didn't take long, but as soon as I was finished Natsu was sitting at the table ready to eat.

"Man, this is good Luce," he said in between bites.

"Thanks, it wasn't anything big," I said, blowing on my noodles.

"No seriously. I wish I knew how to cook."

"Well..." I swallowed. "Maybe I can teach you some."

Natsu's eyes grew wide, "Really?!"

"Of course. Why not?"

Natsu pulled me in for a hug, "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"Yes," I said. "Gee, you've been a real hugger lately haven't you."

"Nah, not really," he said letting go. "I only hug the people I like."

He smiled at me. I grabbed our plates and set them in the sink. We both made our way to my room.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," I yawned.

"Yea, I think I'll head home," Natsu said.

"Oh," I felt my heart sink. "So, you're not going to stay?"

"Nah," he said, trying to sound okay. But I could tell he didn't want to leave. "Besides, I haven't seen Happy all day."

I walked him to the door and whined, "But who's gonna keep the bed warm?"

He chuckled, placed a hand on my head, and looked down at me. We both froze at how close our faces were, and I swear I wanted to do two things. I want to shy away and attack his body all at once, but Natsu gathered himself together first.

"You'll be fine," he said while quickly kissed my forehead and running down the steps and into the night. "Good night Lucy!"

I would've called back, but my body was still in shock. He'd given me kisses like that before but this time there's was more tension and electricity.

There's was no doubting it. I was crazy about Natsu, just as he was about me. And that realization kept me up for the rest of the night.

_Natsu actually likes me. _

* * *

**Almost to the enddddd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really have much to say, except sorry for the slow update. But enjoy! Oh and I'm so happy that you thought everyone was in character! Ah that makes me so so so happy! :)**

* * *

Today is the day of the party and I can't wait! Mirajane contacted Laxus and asked for him to come up to Magnolia and help us out by distracting the Master for the day. She thought it best so that maybe the two could reconnect after what happened at Fantasia a while ago. I had gotten up early so I could meet Mira, Cana, and Levy at the guild to start setting up. Natsu wasn't too happy about me waking up so early since it had woken him up.

"Lucyyyyy," he moaned into the mattress. "I was sleeping great."

"Oh stop complaining," I said to him as I put my hair up in a ponytail. "Besides, if you're really that upset about it, just go back to your house and sleep."

He moaned again, "But I like your bed."

"I've noticed," I laughed as I grabbed my gate keys and headed towards the door. "You can sleep here for a little bit longer I guess."

"Mm," he said into the mattress again.

"But you need to be outta here by two because I have to get myself together."

"Mmmm!" he waved without looking up.

"And-"

"Just goooo!" he whined, shifting in the bed, attempting to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

I laughed at him and closed the door behind me and walked toward the guild.

When I walked into the guild, I was greeted by my party partners. I also noticed that a few other guild members were there as well. They had volunteered as muscle.

Levy looked up and grinned, "Lucy!"

Mira clapped her hands when she saw me, "Lucy! Yay everyone's here! Wait, where's Natsu?" Oh yea Natsu was supposed to be helping out to...

"Eh don't worry about him," I waved my hand dismissively. "He was pissed off I had woken him up anyways. If we really need extra help I'll call Taurus or something."

"Okay, that's fine," Mira said. "And decorations are in order?"

"Perfection!" I grinned. "Well, I hope so."

She turned to Levy, "So everything is in check? Budget is good?"

Levy opened up her book in which she was keeping track of everything, "Yes we are perfect! We're about to hit it, but I think we'll manage."

"And Cana, entertainment good?" Mira asked.

"Of course! It was a piece of cake!" she said.

I snorted, "You didn't get Gajeel did you?" The thought of Gajeel doing his "shoo-bee-doo-bop" routine was highly amusing.

"Hell no!" Cana laughed with me. "Last thing we need is Natsu beating the shit out of him."

We all laughed then.

"Speaking of Gajeel..." Cana began.

"... are you two going together tonight?" Mira finished.

"Hmmmm?" I elbowed her and winked.

Levy turned a bright shade of red, "Guys! He's right over there!"

"So?" we all said.

She sighed, "Yes actually. We are."

I squealed first, then Cana and Mira joined in.

"Sorry to interrupt the girl fest over here," said a gruff voice. "But don't we have a party to set up?"

All four of us froze and glanced up at the Iron Dragonslayer who had suddenly appeared behind Levy.

Levy cleared her throat, her face still pink, "Y-yea guys. C'mon..." and she made her way to the other side of the room.

I was about to follow the rest of the girls, but Gajeel stopped me.

"Oi, where's Natsu? He's supposed to be helping out ain't he?" he crossed his arms.

"Well... Yea but he was tired so I let him sleep in," I replied.

"That little bastard. Couldn't even help us out huh?"

"Nah, I wouldn't think of it like that. Besides if he were here, then you two would be wrecking the place before it even got put together!"

"Hmm," was all he said. He seemed kinda distant.

I wave a hand in front of his face, "Yo." When he didn't respond, I looked to where he was looking. Levy.

"Listen, you're close with Levy, right," he asked. I looked at him. Aw! He was blushing.

"Yea, I'd say so."

"Then can you tell me if she likes me or not?"

"Of course she does!" I tried to avoid where I knew this was going.

"No," he looked me straight in the eyes. "As in more than a friend."

I looked at him blankly and then said, "Well, in my opinion, I think she should be the one to tell you that..."

"Hmm," he said again.

"You should tell her. Tonight."

"Lucy! We need you!" Cana called.

"One sec!" I called back.

"Whoa whoa hold on a second, tell Levy what?" Gajeel asked me.

"Well, that you like her."

"Hey now, I never said-"

"You may have not said it," I interrupted and smiled mischievously. "But it's all over your face right now." With that, I walked over to where Levy, Mira, and Cana were standing.

"W-what was that all about?" Levy nervously asked.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it," I said calmly. "So what was it you guys needed?"

And so the day went on preparing for the party. I nearly fell off a ladder a couple of times. I ended up having to call Taurus, who was as pervy as ever, but he was nonetheless happy to help us out. It was awfully quiet for some reason... Then I had realized that Erza wasn't there. Mirajane told me that she had been called away on a job, but that she would be home by the party.

Levy, however, was a nervous wreck the whole day. And I could tell she wasn't nervous about the setup. It was about Gajeel.

"You like the boy, right?" I asked her during our lunch break.

"Well yea... but-"

"But what? Just makeout already!" I laughed. That manage to get a chuckle from her though.

"You're lucky that you and Natsu are already close..." she mumbled.

"Hey! I'm just as nervous about that as you are!" I sympathized, but that didn't seem to help her.

"Look, if you're really that nervous, you can come get ready with me!" I offered. "I'll tell the guys to just meet us at my house so that way, at least you won't have to go there alone with him. I'll be by your side!"

Now that seemed to lighten her up a bit, "R-really? Is that okay?"

"Of course! I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to, Levy," then I smiled. "You're one of my best friends."

Her whole face lit up when I said that. Then her eyes twinkled like their old selves, "The other being... Natsu?"

"Levyyy!" I playfully shoved her. We laughed and she seemed to have relaxed a bit more for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Once Levy and I got to my house, I half expected Natsu's lazy butt to still be there. But he wasn't. In fact, he had actually cleaned up after himself.

We took turns taking showers and sharing mirrors for our makeup.

"Hey Lucy?" Levy asked while putting on mascara.

"Yea?"

"Why is it that you like Natsu?"

I wasn't expecting that question. "Oh, um, I dunno Levy." I said, putting the final touches on my makeup. "Well, I guess it's 'cause I know he'll always be there for me. When I need him." I smiled to myself. "Plus, he's warm, strong, kind, strangely hilarious, and unbelievably attractive."

Levy sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "You're really fortunate, Lucy."

"Hm," I smiled even bigger now. Levy was right, I am pretty fortunate. "So why do you like Gajeel?"

Levy blushed slightly, "Well, pretty much the same as why you like Natsu. But you're relationship is different! You're really close. I mean, he sleeps in your bed for crying out loud!" she laughed.

I laughed too, "He's so weird. But you and Gajeel are close too. You were the first one in the guild to accept Gajeel after what happened with Phantom. I'm sure you're special to him." I remembered today's conversation with him and decided to end it there in case my mouth got a mind of it's own.

"How about we call Cancer to help us with our hair?" I asked Levy.

"Sure!" Levy grinned.

"And then maybe Virgo can give us a once over before we leave,"

"Sounds like a plan!"

And so Cancer helped us out, putting my hair up in a bun, but with little tendrils of hair hanging around my face. He took Levy's natural wavy hair and scrunched it up a bit to get a bit more curl so her hair was a blue ocean of lovely waves (I was actually kind of envious of her hair) and Cancer pulled it into a low side pony.

"Well my ladies, you both look absolutely gorgeous," Virgo complimented us later.

"Thanks Virgo!" Levy and I chimed.

"And thanks for the help with the dress," Levy added. She hadn't been too happy with the dress he had already selected, so Virgo gave her a dress that would show off her petite form very, very well.

"Enjoy your night," she bowed and then vanished into thin air. The doorbell rang almost immediately afterwards.

We both gulped, "The boys."

My heart was racing and I'm sure Levy's was too. I took her hand, "C-c'mon Levy. We can do this. They're just silly boys."

"That are incredibly hot," Levy added.

"And sexy," I said.

"Did I mention hot?"

I laughed and tugged her toward the door and opened it.

There stood our boys. Natsu was wearing a pink dress shirt with a black jacket over top and a matching set of nice pants. _Hm, who knew he could actually dress up. _Gajeel had on a gray dress shirt, but he was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. _Damn. _They both had been glaring at each other when I opened the door, but when Natsu looked at me and Gajeel looked at Levy, their jaws nearly dropped.

"Wow Lucy," Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "That dress looks a lot nicer than the other day." I laughed in thanks.

"Y-yea, Levy you look, uh, really good-great actually," Gajeel avoided eye contact.

Levy turned red, "T-thanks." _Man the amount of tension between those two..._

"Alright! Let's go!" I said walking down the steps with Levy. The boys snapped out of it and followed suit.

"Woo! Party!" Natsu yelled.

"Sh! Natsu," I giggled.

Gajeel and Levy walked ahead, while Natsu and I were just a few steps behind.

"Damn, Shrimp, who knew you could get fancy?" Gajeel asked.

Levy smiled and elbowed him, "I could say the same about you."

_This is_ _going to be a very, very interesting party._

When we got to the guild, everyone was rushing around.

"What's going on?" Natsu stopped and asked Macao.

"Laxus will be here with the Master any minute so everyone's trying to hide," he said and ran away.

"Where are all the townspeople?" Natsu asked me.

"We told them to come after the Master gets here, since there would have been too many people."

So Gajeel, Levy, Natsu and I ran around too and found a hiding spot. Natsu and I were really close. Our arms were touching and the air was heating up. And I could smell him again and it just about nearly made me kiss him. But I couldn't do that, not here.

"Hey, Luce..." Natsu whispered.

"Yea?" I replied. _Holy crap we're really close. _

"I-"

But then the guild doors opened and Laxus and the Master came into view. Everyone jumped up,

"Surprise!"

* * *

**Okay so I was going to try and put the lemon in this chapter but it didn't end up that way sooooo I promise it will be next chapter! Which I have already written, but I need to edit it a little more. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay so here's the final chapter! :D hope you enjoy it. **

**Warning: This chapter does contain a lemon. Or at least an attempt at one. **

* * *

"Surprise!"

The Master stood there frozen. He blinked. And then got teary eyed, "You guys did this for me?"

Laxus smiled, "Yep, and it was all Mirajane, Cana, Levy, and Lucy's idea."

The four of us stepped forward and the master turned to us, "Really?"

"Well, it was actually Mira's idea to have a party in the first place," Levy said. "She just asked us to help."

"But it was Lucy's idea to have the surprise party!" Mira grinned.

And so the Master thanked us and gave us all a real big hug by using his magic to stretch his arms. However, when we welcomed the people of Magnolia in, Master became even more touched and started crying.

I walked up next to Laxus, "Man, I never knew your gramps was so soft."

Laxus chuckled and said, "It's actualy kind of embarrassing me." Then he looked down at me, his eyes grazing over my body. "Lucy Heartfilia right? I haven't seen you since... well, since-"

"Don't worry about it," I laughed nervously. "It's a thing of the past."

"Yea..." he shifted. "Well you look... how should I put it... would sexy be too brash?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, uh, well..." I began, but then I felt a familiar arm draping around my neck.

"There you are Luce!" Natsu said. "Here! I got you a drink!"

I took the drink from his hand, "Oh, thanks Natsu."

He just grinned and then glared up at Laxus, "You ready for a rematch?" and he took a fighting stance.

Laxus just snorted and started walking away, "In your dreams, kid."

Natsu was about to run after him, I know it, but a gloved hand placed on his shoulder stopped him.

"Picking a fight, eh Natsu?" Erza said cooly.

"Erza!" I gave her a giant hug.

"Hey there Lucy, sorry I couldn't be here earlier," she said.

"That's fine. And you look gorgeous," I said when I pulled away.

"Well, I could say the same to you! That's quite a number you got on there..."

"Yea," I giggled.

Erza pulle me in again and whispered in my ear, "You trying to seduce a certain dragonslayer?"

"Oh my gosh-Natsu c'mon!" I pulled away from Erza and grabbed Natsu's wrist.

"Hey!" he responded. "What's this for?! I was gonna fight Erza! Where are we going?"

I headed straight for the dance floor, "We. Are going to dance."

When we got to the dance floor, at first we just stood there. I saw Gray and Juvia dancing and boy did they look like they were having fun. I look back at Natsu and holy sweet nirvana he was dancing. I stood there shocked at what I was seeing. Natsu. _The_ Natsu Dragneel... was dancing! And he was good! Beyond good!

He looked... sexy, actually. His hips were pumping and moving to the beat, and it was such a sight that people around him started cheering. Then he stopped and looked at me, shed his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt a little bit and cleared his throat. The look he gave me, oh my god, it sent shivers of want through my body. I stood there frozen as he approached me.

"Why isn't Princess Lucy dancing," he cooed. _Why is he acting like this? _

"I-I was watching you," I managed to get out.

"Was I good?" he purred as he walked around me. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Holy shit, yes," then my hand came to my mouth. _Did I really just say that?_

"Oh did I? I'm sure I would look better with you dancing with me," and with that he took my hand and we began dancing to the music. Man, Cana had picked some good entertainment. The music really set the mood. Natsu and I were dancing and I'm sure everyone was watching us, but I didn't give a damn. I was dancing with the sexy Natsu Dragneel. He would come up behind me and our hips would move in circles with his hands on my hips and mine in the air, nothing dirty. We were just having fun and laughing the night away.

After a few minutes of dancing, Natsu and I made our way out of the dance circle laughing.

"Did you see the look on Gray's face?!" Natsu couldn't stop laughing. He put his head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist.

"Did you see the look on everyone's face?" I laughed back and put my arms on his back. I could feel every muscle.

Natsu lifted his head and we were both still panting from dancing, "We make a pretty good team don't we?" he put his forehead on mine.

"Hell yeah we do," I breathed.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. We are awfully close... We were in a dark corner anyways so maybe no one would see us...

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks," Natsu said and pulled away.

"'Kay," I responded, suddenly feeling really cold. _Phew that was close!_

I leaned against the wall, put my head back and closed my eyes. _Man, whatever Natsu that was back there, I hope I get to see that side more often. _My body shivered again as I remembered the smoldering look he had given me.

My thoughts, however, were interrupted by some one aproaching, "Hey there."

My eyes opened and looked to see who it was since I didn't recognize the voice. I squinted in the darkness to see who.

When he came closer, I still didn't recognize him. _Perhaps he's one of the townspeople?_

"I saw you dancing earlier," he said with a deep voice. He stopped only a foot and a half away from me.

"Oh, yea?" I didn't like the looks of this guy...

"Mhhhm," he said looking me up and down, eyes lingering and staying on my chest. "Where's that pink haired dude?"

"Oh he uh, went to go get us drinks," I said nervously. "He'll be back any second." _Natsu! Where are you!_

He took a step forward, and I reached for my keys. When I felt nothing at my hip, I remembered leaving them at the house for the occasion.

"How about..." he touched a piece of my hair. "We get to know each other a little better before he comes back?" _What a creep!_ I could smell alcohol on him. _He's drunk_. I began to push away, but he forced his lips onto mine and shoved me in the corner. I tried to move and beat his chest with my fist, but it didn't even affect him. He held my wrists with one hand while the other trail up from the hem of my dress. His hand hovered over one of my breasts and he slowly placed his hand, covering it with his hand, and massaging it. This is not comfortable at all. I would have kicked him in the nuts, but both of his legs were in between mine. _I need to get out of here._

I quickly pulled my mouth from his sour one and called out, "Natsu!" The music seemed to drown it out though.

The man stepped back, "He's not going to hear you sweetheart. This room is too loud."

But just as the man was about to try and have his way with me, someone pulled him back and stepped in front of me, shielding me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu growled.

The man staggered a little, clearly still drunk, "Aw c'mon man we were just having a lil' fun!"

Natsu growl became deeper, coming from deep within his chest, "Don't you ever touch her!"

"Oh yea? And why's that?"

"Because she's _mine_," he growled.

Natsu...

"Pff, and who are you anyway?" the man slurred.

Natsu titled his head, "Does the name Natsu ring a bell?"

The guy just stared blankly.

"Well then perhaps this will start up something in that ass of a brain you have," Natsu clenched his fist which was now chockfull of fire.

The guys eyes widened when he saw Natsu's fist, "Salamander..." he whispered.

Natsu grinned, "That's right. And don't you ever put a hand on Lucy!" Natsu punched him square in the face, knocking the daylights out of him.

That got the attention of everyone in the room. All of the lights came on and Erza stepped forward, "Natsu? What's the meaning of this?"

When she, Mirajane, and Levy came closer, Natsu said, growled actually, "He was trying to have his way with her."

They gasped and looked at me, which I'm sure I looked like a wreck. I felt like crying actually.

Erza, who herself was now pissed, pick up the man and demanded that she knew who he was.

"Erza," Levy said. "He's knocked out.

"Yes I know that!" she yelled, then back to the unconscious man. "Tell me! Who are you, you creep?!"

Natsu twisted around and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

I looked at him and I felt my eyes water, "Natsu..."

"Sh, sh," he brushed a piece of hair away. "C'mon. I'm gonna take you home."

I simply nodded and he picked me up bridal style. Burying my head in his shoulder, I began to lightly cry.

"Shh it's okay. I got you Luce," was all he said as we walked out of the guild.

* * *

When we got back to my house, he laid me down on my bed.

"Can you get me a wipe from the bathroom? I need to get all this shit off my face," I asked Natsu. I could feel the makeup running down my face.

He quietly nodded and did as he was asked. Once he handed me the wipe, he sat down next to me on my bed.

"Luce... I-"

"I'm so sorry Natsu," I interrupted.

He looked at me, "For what? Getting groped on by some pervert? No I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been there for you."

I shook my head and sniffed, "But you were there for me."

"Yea, but... not quick enough," he clenched his fists.

"Natsu..." I reached for his shoulder, but he stood up.

"I otta go find that bastard, and knock the shot out of him. A hundred times! Two hundred! Whatever it takes," he growled and took a step toward the door.

"Natsu!" I grabbed his wrist and he looked back down at me. I felt as though I might cry again. "Please... Please don't leave me." _Be here for me. _

He looked sad when he saw the expression on my face. Part of me was pleased that he would do something like that for me. But another part didn't want him to go.

"Hey..." I lowered my head so he couldn't see my reddened face. "Back there... when you were about to hit him... you said I-that I was... yours."

"Y-yea..."

I looked up at him straight in the eyes, "What did you mean by that?"

"W-well, just what I said."

"Natsu..." I whined.

His face softened and my heart was racing. _I just want to know what you meant_. But he did something I wasn't quite expecting.

Natsu removed his hand from my grip, leaned down, held my face with his hands and placed his lips on mine. He tasted soooo good. My whole body was on fire, but before I could respond, he pulled away. I almost whimpered.

"Luce..." he began to say, but I pulled his face back down to mine to kiss him again. He was just too addictive. I moaned against his lips at the feeling that was pitting in my lower belly. I wanted him, without a doubt.

At that moment, Natsu flipped us over onto the bed so that he was hovering above me. Our mouths continued mashing as my hands ran up his arms, over his shoulders, landing on his chest. I undid one button. He moaned.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Luce? I mean... after everything that happened-" I interrupted him again by placing my mouth on his.

"Shh," I continued unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands. He grabbed my wrists.

"Lucy..." he looked at me with those big, charcoal eyes of his. "Once we start, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Good," I smirked.

He growled and attacked my mouth. His kisses began trailing along my jaw line, down to my neck. I pushed his shirt off as he continued to suck on my neck. He moved on to my collarbone, eliciting a moan from me. I moved one of my legs that was underneath him and it brushed up against his groin, feeling the bulge in his pants. He hissed as I did it a second time.

"This needs to come off," his voice low, and in one swift motion, he managed to lift me off the bed a little, unzip my dress, and slide it down and off of me. "There."

He went back to kissing me and his tongue thrusting into my mouth.

"Natsu!" I nearly screamed when he grinded his bulge against my underwear clad sex. My legs wrapped around him so he wouldn't leave. I've been wanting him for so long. Next thing I knew, my bra was ripped apart exposing my full breasts. Normally I wouldve been mad, but considering the circumstances...

Natsu pulled from our kiss to have a good look at me. I almost tried to cover myself up, but I decided against it. I was proud of my body. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" he whispered. To be honest I never thought he'd imagine these scenarios. I always thought it was just me.

"Yes I do," I said as I took his hand and put it on one of my breasts, moaning.

He squeezed it and began sucking on my taught nipple. I sucked in a breath as I pulled his head closer. My body was heating up and pooling down below. My underwear was nearly soaked. _God I want him so bad it hurts. _

My hands snaked their way down to his pants and I began unbuckling them and desperately tried to get them off. I whimpered in my struggle, but Natsu simply chuckled, stood up and swiftly took off both his pants and his boxers, revealing his rock hard length. When I saw it, my eyes widened. I audibly gulped. _Damn, I never thought he'd be this big. Actually, I never really thought about it..._

He chuckled heartedly as he pounced on top of my body. He began kissing the valley between my breasts, and moved his way down my flat down my flat belly.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he said in between kisses. "I have had my eyes set on you since that day Hargeon." He reached the top of my panties.

"And since that day I have loved you," he tugged on them. I started breathing heavily, wanting him to remove the fabric.

"I love your voice, your smile, the way to think, the way you talk," he closed his eyes and breathed in my scent of arousal. "The way you smell. Everything." He ripped of my panties, exposing my dripping sex. I lifted my hips. I wanted him to touch me so badly, I was aching. He licked my folds once and snaked his way back up my body. This is pure torture.

"Natsu," I moaned. "Please. I need you."

But he ignored my plea. "And do you want to know why I'd do anything for you?" he hovered his throbbing erection over my entrance. I writhed underneath him. The tip was just barely rubbing against my clit, and I needed more friction.

"W-why?"

"Because Luce," he whispered huskily in my ear. "You're _mine_." Then he thrusted once into me, sheathing himself entirely. I screamed his name. He muffled my screams by kissing me again. I had expected pain to ripple through my body. That's what all the books said. But I didn't experience anything other than complete and utter pleasure at having him inside me. I felt so full. Full of Natsu Dragneel. One of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail.

Natsu pulled out slowly, before he rammed his thickness back into me, "_Mine_," he growled again. This time it came from someplace deep in his chest. I bit my lip to keep my self from screaming. My hand gripped the sheets. He did the same thing again, hitting my sweet spot. Hitting all the way to my womb, "Fuck Luce, you're so tight." I opened my legs up more to allow him further access.

"Faster. Harder. Now," I said breathlessly.

"As you wish my princess," and with that he began ruthlessly pounding into me. Reaching deeper and deeper as I angled my hips. He rested one arm by my head and the other on the head board. He grunted as he drove me into the bed.

"Natsu!" I screamed again. I could feel the release coming soon, so I began bring my hips up to his. I could feel my walls tightening around him. Just hearing the sounds of our skin slapping together, the sound was so erotic echoing off the room walls that it brought me closer to my release.

I knew he could tell because at that moment, he grabbed my hips and brought them up to him, using his hands to ram my hips into his. He kept hitting that same spot, again and again and again.

"N-Natsu... I-I'm gonna..."

My body couldn't take it anymore. My back arched completely off the bed, my walls spasmed around Natsu, and I yelled out my release. He continued to pound into me, helping me ride my orgasm longer. I could tell he wasn't going to be far behind because his thrusts started becoming erratic and out of rhythm. He started kissing my neck and collarbone. Next he thrusted once, twice and then bit my neck as I felt his hot seed spread out inside me. He then collapsed on top of me. Both of us laid there for a moment, panting. His head was resting on my chest, so I began to pet his head. Rubbing, and combing my hands through his thick, pink hair.

I wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not, but then he mumbled my name.

"Luce... that was..." he was still a little out of breath.

"Amazing." I finished for him.

Natsu lifted his head to look at me and then he smiled with droopy eyes. He kissed me once and rolled off of me. I noticed how completely empty and cold I felt once he had pulled out of me. So when he reached the other side of the bed, I nestled right into his chest, feeling warm again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just cold without you."

He laughed, "You're so weird Lucy. My Lucy." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer.

"Your Lucy," I confirmed as I breathed him in. "I'm actually kind of glad that what happened with the man, happened."

"Why?"

"Because... then we probably wouldn't have... you know."

He laughed again and shook his head, "Again with the weirdness."

"I had even said before we started planning that it wouldn't hurt," I recalled. "Truth was, I actually didn't end up hurt. Because of you."

I could feel Natsu smile against my forehead and lightly kiss it, "I'll always be there for you Luce. Always."

Without thinking, I blurted out, "I love you Natsu."

"I love you," he said without any hesitation.

Then we both fell sound asleep, the events of the drunken townsman nearly forgotten.

And that's how my first Fairy Tail Party ended up. I can't wait for more!

* * *

**Okay so there it is. I did it. My first lemon... in case you couldn't tell! Haha ahh sorry for the horribleness. **

**i plan on ending it here but I don't know if I should do Natsu's side? I don't think it'd be all that interesting but if you think so then let me know!**

**I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
